


Cough

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [85]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coughing, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sara is sick and Mila looks after her.





	Cough

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable to think of a single thing to write for prompt 85, so I gave up and wrote this instead!

For the seventeenth time in one hour, Sara starts coughing. Her chest burns and she tries to prop herself up on her elbow as the coughing fit gets worse, her whole body trembling with the effort of coughing. She screws up her eyes but they still water, and mucus leaks from her red nose, and she can barely breathe as he coughs and coughs.

During the coughing fit, she feels a hand on her back, rubbing in circles. It must be Mila, her girlfriend. Mila has been so good to her these last few days, looking after her whilst she deals with this horrible chest infection. Honestly, Sara doesn’t know what she would do without Mila.

When it finally stops, Sara manages to cough up a mouthful of phlegm from her sore lungs, and nearly throws up at the taste. She opens her eyes and fumbles for a tissue, which Mila presses into her hand without a word. Mila spits into the tissue, wipes her mouth, and then exhales, trying to catch her breath.

She slumps against Mila, her breathing wheezing as she sighs. “Ugh, I feel awful.”

Mila kisses her clammy forehead. “I know. But you’ll feel better soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
